Stoll vs Jenson Re-Vamp
by The Inked Pen
Summary: Conner signed the couple up for Wife Swap. Katie who can't even work an oven, has to deal with a family and it's baking buissness and Travis, with a fuspot for a wife, Mallory along with some campers from the camp's new program. Mallory Jenson has to put up with a new chaotic family. Her new 'husband' is irresponsible as well as the children. this will be a long two weeks; Tratie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a re-vamp of my old fiction, Stoll vs Jenson. I promise that it will, in whole be better. (plot, grammar, mechanics, updating) Enjoy. :) I own nothing besides the plot and OCs.**

**[Re-edited (again:) Hi, this is Achieving Elysium, new beta. Go ahead and read, it's a great story with, yes, better grammar, mechanics, and logic in general.]**

* * *

**Miranda**

Connor and Miranda squinted at the computer screen. "Connor, don't do this. Katie will kill you," The brunette woman informed her counterpart. The two were sitting cross-legged on their siblings couch. Neither Conner nor Miranda had ever been friends. Not even acquaintances but their half-siblings' new predicament (wedding) complicated their happy (separate) lives.

Travis was off at his new government job. Apparently he got paid to break into their secure bases just to check if he or anyone else could, and he helped them perfect their security systems. To Miranda, it all sounded stupid and a waste of time and money, but Travis seemed to like it. Miranda's sister, Katie, was playing teacher at some preppy school for rich kids.

She spent roughly eleven hours a day teaching brats what plants were poisonous, edible, and how to avoid them and other political junk. For example which flowers meant love and what others meant watch-out-someone's-going-to-try-to-murder-you.

Miranda spoke from personal experience; she had filled in for Katie when her sister had gotten sick. Those children were the reason she and John, her husband, were never going to have kids.

Miranda and Connor were on the fifth floor of a tall apartment building. The terrace bloomed with flowers, and Miranda just wanted badly to just step outside to tend and water the beauties. In her opinion, Katie had one of the best gardens in New York. Apart from being a professor, she also fixed up gardens and yards in the summer. But her true masterpiece was her own mini garden.

However Conner just waved her away, still staring intently at the screen. "What's the harm? She needs to loosen up and my bro needs to stop being a whelp."

"Travis stopped major shoplifts, what's whelp-y about that?" Miranda demanded.

Travis, in her eyes had changed (if at all) for the better. He stopped coming home to Katie with a new 65" TV every week and storing it in their bedroom until he found a buyer. That had been one of the main controversies in his and Katie's new marriage, that and their new dog.

After hearing about all the stolen goods for weeks, Miranda treasured her time without an earache. She was Katie's go-to girl for ranting and complaining. Katie came to her for advice, even though she was the younger sister.

The dog in question was a lovely, slobbery Great Dane named Zane. Zane was far from their original name options. Katie had wanted to name him 'Flower' in honor of Demeter, and Travis had wanted to name the large dog 'Destroyer,' as that was what he wanted the dog to do every time someone came into their house uninvited, whether it was just forgetful half-siblings and friends or the police.

Zane was their therapist's idea of a compromise. It wasn't perfect, Miranda had to admit, but it worked. Zane did, in fact, tackle anyone who passed through their red door to their flat much to Travis' delight, not to rip the unsuspecting victim to shreds, but to lick them to death.

"You can't sign them up, anyway. Look at this." Miranda pointed at the opened document that Conner was, against her wishes, filling out.

Conner raised an eyebrow at the paragraph as Miranda read it out. "I check the square as I have never have been convicted of a felony, and I have never had a restraining order or other injunctive relief entered against me. If I have been convicted of a misdemeanor, including without limitation traffic violations, I will advise Producer of such convictions."

"He hasn't." the man said innocently and Miranda would have fully bought his act if she hadn't known the brothers for most of her life.

"Please, don't give me those lies." She said flatly.

"Technically and allegedly, he has never stolen anything. Check his records, heck! Check out mine as well, we're clean."

"What about all of the camp store raids, you've been caught plenty of times." She challenged.

"Oh, yes, um, Mr. Producer Man, sir, I have stolen from a mythical camp store. The application said that I had to tell you that I attend this camp because I am the offspring of mythic gods." The curly haired man replied sarcastically.

"Well what about the Camp Home Operation?"

"Details." Once again Connor waved her off and continued to fill in the form. Miranda rolled her eyes. Every year the camp sent two or three year-rounders to an eligible couple of the same parents or same power spheres as the couple's parents. Sometimes Miranda wondered if it had been Mr. D's idea. The wine god sending demigods out of his sight didn't seem too out of the box. Katie had signed up for her first year. The campers would stay for a month unless compromised. It had started a couple years after Gaea had been defeated. With Gaea asleep once again, some of the older monsters had decided to lie low.

Still, monster attacks were as dangerous and frequent as ever, though Hades and his minions kept better tabs on them. For example, they kept track of which ones reformed and whether they were a threat or not. If it turned out that they are the camp's property, someone would flip a coin to see which camp (Half-Blood or Jupiter) had to deal with it. A quest would be dispatched to slay the beast. It was a lot more organized than when Miranda was an active camper.

Katie and Miranda had both been a part of it. Miranda supposed that Katie wanted to pass it forward because of late there hadn't been many sign-ups or volunteers.

Her only consolation about what Conner was doing was that there were thousands of other applicants. That was why Miranda simply didn't just wrench the computer out of the thief's hands and break it into a million pieces on the floor. There was just no possible way that Conner would succeed in getting the couple onto Wife Swap.

A week from then Miranda would be eating her own words.

* * *

**Pansy**

Pansy Driftwood nervously tapped her foot against the carpeted floor of the Camp Bus. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach.

"Alright?" a voice asked from her left. Tabitha, Pansy's half-sister, patted her on the back.

"Here's a new thing Willis showed me. Tell me how you feel, and with every word, snap your fingers." Willis was another sister of Pansy's. The daughter of Demeter was obsessed with relaxation techniques as she said it would 'help her gro mo'. Gro mo was her growing mode according to Rae, their half-brother.

Pansy attempted a smile, but she had a feeling that it looked like more of a twitch.

"I feel like I'm infested with milkweed," she sounded out, adding a snap for every word. To anyone unfamiliar with plants or insects, she would have sounded deranged but Tabitha knew. It was like Demeter kids had a whole plant encyclopedia wired into their heads. Milkweed attacked hordes of butterflies.

Tabitha seemed to get it as she laughed wildly. "I know, but we're together, I think. There's only a few more stops."

Like a meerkat, Pansy scanned over the rows of tarnished seats. There were only three other people, and Tabitha was still on the bus as well. Shannon from Hephaestus, Louis from Aphrodite and Griffin from Hermes waited patiently for their stops.

Suddenly the bus stopped. The driver announced it to be the last house and they all shuffled out.

"Let's go meet our new so-called parents." Tabitha smiled at Pansy.


	2. Chapter 2

**/N: Well here is the second chapter! Thank you Tratieluver14 for being my first reviewer and to everyone who viewed, favorited and followed. :)**

**I always forget the disclaimer. I don't own Percy Jackson and I make no type of profit from writing this (besides by reader's enjoyment, feedback, and criticism) I promise.**

**Thank you and enjoy,  
-Rrit**

**Just a side note from Rrit's beta: I've smashed all the grammar and spelling problems, readers!**

* * *

**Tabitha POV**

It was an odd feeling walking down the metal steps of the bus onto the concrete with her suitcase rolling along behind her. She had grown up at camp and frankly, had never really been out in the real world before. She was nervous, and it showed. Her grass-green nails pressed hard on her half-sister's, Pansy, palm. It must have hurt, but Pansy didn't say a word.

On the bus, she had tried to comfort the girl, but in reality she needed someone to do the same to her. Not the other way around. Willa, the only blonde in their cabin, had showed them a method for calming down, but it didn't do much to calm her.

It drizzled, rain water pooling on street corners, and she hung her arm around Pansy trying to make out figures in the light fog. Griffin, son of Hermes, was being his usual mischievous self as the other two demigods who had remained on the bus with them, a daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hephaestus walked away.

She scanned the small crowd of people twice over before she saw her. Her new mom (for a month) holding up a small sign. It was made with printer paper and written in Sharpie most likely.

**_Tabitha Treem_**

**_Pansy Driftwood_**

**_Griffin Steelle_**

The paper was slowly turning to mulch from the humidity and rain. She beckoned Griffin over and together, she, Pansy, and Griffin made their way over to the brunette woman.

Tabitha had never really known Griffin, so this was the first time she had heard, or read, his last name. Steelle, it could be possibly pronounced as steal. If it was, then that would be funny.

The woman wore a green blouse and a small umbrella that didn't seem to be able to fit all three of them underneath. She smiled widely when she saw them approaching reveling straight white teeth.

"Hi, I'm Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter."

"Hey," Tabitha murmured, not comfortable with the stranger's friendliness. Tabitha never was a very sociable person and didn't do well with first meetings. However, Griffin smiled just as widely as Katie had and in what almost seemed like a flirting tone, introduced himself. Pansy too smiled and greeted Katie. Tabitha smiled as well, but just for effect.

Gardener was a comical last name, ironic too, a daughter of Demeter with the last name Gardener.

Katie placed her hand on the back of Tabitha's back guiding her toward a small red Sedan. She led them across the parking lot and opened the door for them all to climb in. It was a bit of a squeeze, but they managed.

They chatted on the way to Katie's house while listening to a bit of music on the radio. Tabitha wasn't paying attention until Pansy asked Katie why Griffin was there. Tabitha would be lying if she said that she wasn't curious as well.

"Duh, her fiancé," Griffin declared as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and that it was dumb that that question had even been asked.

"Close but not quite, he's my husband."

"We're home!" Katie cried into the house, or better said, apartment.

A large dog came bounding into the woman almost toppling her, but she held her ground. Tabitha backed up as well as Griffin, but her reaction wasn't as bad. He didn't just stop at the doorway as she did, but went farther down the hallway.

Katie seemed to be confused that anyone could be alarmed by the large Great Dane. Tabitha, however, wasn't. That dog was the size of a hellhound. (That may have been a bit of an exaggeration, a bit.) Katie, however, took pity and led the dog into a room before going after Griffin.

Tabitha took the time to take a sweep of the opening room of the flat. There were three doors leading out from the sitting room which they had just entered. A small kitchen sat nestled at the other end of the room with a tiled floor.

She could only assume that one of the doors was a closet and the other the door to a hallway possibly. What was behind the other, she didn't know, but it had double glass doors that were covered by a moss-green curtain. She was put off by all the appliances and furniture. The plasma flat screen on the wall looked expensive, so did the pottery on a nearby book shelf, heck, even the toaster looked like it was worth something.

Whether the furnishings of the house had been acquired honestly, Tabitha had no idea.

Katie reappeared with Griffin at her side holding his hand. He seemed to be blushing at the fact that he had been scared off by a dog whose most vile intention was to suffocate them with his spittle. A man walked out of the room that Tabitha had guessed to be the hallway. He had a crooked grin and curly hair.

"Hey Kitty Kat," he greeted, slinging an arm around her shoulders and ruffling Pansy's hair, effectively making it a royal mess.

That was most likely Travis, Katie's husband but Katie's steely expression made her doubt that.

"Connor!"

"What? You think I'm Connor?" He looked so hurt that Tabitha wanted to apologize for her half-sister, but she kept quiet. Her shyness kept her from speaking out. Katie stood her ground.

"Now I know you're Connor," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tabitha would have never expected what happened next. Travis/Connor, smiled as if she hadn't been scolding him.

"Don't get mad, but take a look at this," said Connor/Travis, oblivious to Tabitha, Griffin and Pansy, as he handed her a letter.

Tabitha was a stranger to families, but she was sure that letters weren't to be announced like that. Connor/Travis had put her on the spot to open it. But she did know that he would hate to be in that place himself.

Katie ripped open the envelope and then ducked as if she expected something to come flying out of it. Pansy giggled but Katie paid the girl no mind, carefully observing the manila package.

"Relax, I didn't do anything to it. It's fine," Travis/Connor consoled, but to no avail. The piece of paper pulled out seemed to kick-start the shock, repulsion and rage on Tabitha's half sister's face.

"What's this?" Katie voice seemed strained and her face started to color.

The son of Hermes might have suspected that Katie was about to blow, but he pushed it further. It was like angering a tiger by stealing its food, and then, on top of that, peeing all over the tiger's den.

"Did you read the front?" He asked cheekily.

Katie instinctively turned over the paper, about to scowl, when she noticed that she had. With salmon-pink painted nails, she dragged the man into a nearby bedroom, leaving the three alone to stand in an awkward silence.

"So..." Griffin prompted. "What now?"

* * *

**Toby POV**

"Dylan! I told you fifteen minutes! No more, no less! They're burnt!" His mom's voice emanated from the kitchen, yelling at a new assistant.

Jenson's Bakery was a big deal and widely popular located in the heart of New York City. Boxes and containers lined the back wall as people lined up outside their door. It was extra crowded today. It was the same routine everyday. He would, at seven o'clock, get the mail, which came at six. Their mailbox was behind the shop near the dumpsters. A normally boring job-but today was different. He removed a vibrantly colored manila envelope along with all the bills and thank you notes.

* * *

**A/N: I recently watched the Sea of Monsters, compared to the book it was god awful but just as a movie it was amazing but I hated Annabeth's character. She acted like she was just a sidekick throughout the whoe movie, not the good old butt-kicking Annabeth that I know and love. Clarisse was fantastic in my opinion despite what others say. I really enjoyed the movie but I thought...**

**(SPOILER but an obvious one)**

*****that Kronos was defeated a bit too easily... XD*****

**.**

**.**

**If any of you just want to chat [or talk (or argue) about SoM] PM me. :)**

**P.S. if you're looking for more Tratie to read check out my other story 'Stealing and Gardening'. It's a collection of drabbles and one-shots. :)**

**Always Writing,**

**-Rrit**


End file.
